Lo
Lo is a fourteen year old mezzo-fleet. Lo harnesses the power of air and ice. History Personality Lo is very calm, easygoing and level headed. This veneer, however, hides a horrible paranoia. Lo is the smartest of the group and can be considered nerdy to a certain extent. Lo is very understanding and is seen as the motherly figure of the group, keeping the girls in line. She is interested in finding the Elemental shard, but is not as concerned as Allison or Lindsay. Though shy, if she is horribly angered, she can have a nasty growl and an even nastier bite. She is the most skilled at martial arts and is the most flexible of the group. She , along with Sapphire, is very attracted to animals and hopes to be an ethologist one day. She has a passion for healing and has a strange affinity for flora. Appearance Lo is very delicate and slim, letting her fly nimbly and run swiftly. She is believed that she is of Italian descent because she is fairly tan. She has reddish-blonde hair that turns a shade of shimmering gold in the presence of a solar eclipse and a frosty silver in the presence of a full moon. Her eyes are naturally a glassy green, but if she uses her ice powers for a long period of time, her eyes can turn a shade of blue-green. She isn't very concerned with her appearance and her apparel usually consists of tanktops, denim or mesh shorts and hightops. In terms of her wings, Lo has the largest wingspan of everyone in the group, a whopping fifteen feet across. She is the fastest flyer because of this and can travel at the top speed of 120 miles per hour. Her wings are sleek white and can often tire her down when used excessively. Abilities *Lo is the controller of air and ice. *She has incredibly grand, beautiful white wings that allow her to glide gracefully and nimbly on the wind currents. *Lo is able to run very fast considering her bones are lithe like birds'. *Lo is able to think on her feet, enabling her to often get her friends out of sticky situations. *Lo is able to make the air colder at will. *If in the presence of the Ice Crystal during the lunar eclipse, Lo's powers will be enhanced to the point where they are almost uncontollable. *She can fly the fastest in the group. Weaknesses *She becomes very weak when in an area with incredibly warm climates. *She is claustraphobic. *She can tend to space out and be paranoid. *She is very quiet and shy. She isn't very good at negociating. *During a solar eclipse, Lo can loose her powers temporarily. This makes her vulnerable to those seeking the group. *She can tend to be very emotional and sensitive. *She has a hard time stopping when flying. Family Lo, along with Carly, is one of the only girls who parental heritage has yet to be explored. It is thought that her parents died from the massive flu epidemic that hit Maryland when she was young, but further study suggests that she never had parents, rather she was a physical representation of the Elemental shard to help guide the group to it and fufill the prophecy. Category:Mezzo-fleet